A Celtic Dream
by Sabina-san
Summary: Katsuki Yuri is an Irish Dancer who decides to move to England to further his Irish Dancing career. Yuri has difficulty transitioning to his new school, especially when he learns that he is taking lessons with the four-time world champion Victor Nikiforov. Victor decides to take him under his wing while falling in love with his protege.
1. Chapter 1

This little plot bunny has been bothering me because as a competitive Irish Dancer, I definitely identify with Yuri's struggles as a competitive ice skater in the anime. Plus, I'm a little obsessed with Irish Dance, so this story was born.

At the end of the chapters, as necessary, I will explain anything regarding the world of Irish Dance that may not be well known.

I am changing the ages of the characters in order to fit the competition age ranges better. The explanation of competitions is in the note at the end of the chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Eighteen year old Yuri Katsuki stepped out of the hallway that connected the airplane to the gate, adjusting his carry on luggage slung on his shoulder. He looked around the bustling airport with some trepidation, not sure where he was supposed to go from here. His stomach fluttered from nerves - it was the first time he would be out of his home country of Japan for an extended period of time.

Yuri walked further into the terminal, hoping he would see his new instructor soon. He had been told that Sean would be waiting for him. He stopped at the edge of the waiting area, glancing about for anyone that might recognize him. His bag was feeling heavier by the minute, and he began walking the terminal to help ease some of his tension at not finding a familiar face.

A glance up toward the ceiling allowed Yuri to find directions to the baggage claim. Maybe Sean was waiting for him there. With that reassuring thought, Yuri followed the signage to escalators that would take him to where he wanted to go. When he finally arrived to baggage claim, he followed digital signs to the belt that serviced his flight.

As he waited for his luggage to make its way out, Yuri's nerves gave way to some excitement. He couldn't believe he was finally in London, England. He had spent the winter conversing with his family in Hasetsu and Sean McNicholas, the founder and lead instructor of the McNicholas School of Irish Dance in London about a move to advance his Irish Dance career. After completing his final St. Patrick's Day season with his dance school in Yokohama, Yuri had packed everything he wanted to bring with him and spent a few weeks with his family at their hot springs resort in Hasetsu before jetting to Europe.

Yuri caught sight of his luggage and ran to the belt to grab it. When he turned, he saw a skinny, dark haired man standing a few feet from him. Yuri regarded him carefully, wondering if this was the man that he was looking for.

"Cot-sooki-san?" the man inquired in an Irish accented voice.

Yuri scrambled towards him. "Cot-ski," he corrected.

"My apologies, Katsuki-san" the man responded with a smile. "I'm Sean McNicholas."

Yuri bowed quickly to him. "Thank you for meeting me here."

"No trouble! It's not often I have an international transfer student! Welcome to London!"

"Thank you," Yuri said with his own smile as the pair left the airport and loaded his luggage into the trunk of a waiting taxi.

Both men climbed into the back of the car and were soon onto the narrow, bustling streets of the old city. Yuri felt so out of place and at the same time, awed by the beauty of the city. Sean allowed Yuri a few minutes to gaze before launching into more conversation.

"I have you staying in a flat with another international student of mine. I think you will get along quite well. I spoke to Ms. Shirasawa, your instructor from Ardagh. She had nothing but good things to say about you."

This praise made Yuri blush. "Shirasawa-sensei is kind."

"She didn't tell me much about your reasons for transferring to my school other than you needing more opportunities to expand upon your talent."

Yuri nodded. "There aren't any big competitions in Japan that would allow me to qualify for Worlds. Irish Dance is still relatively new and small in Japan, and Ardagh is the only school that is certified by the Coimisiun. On top of that, I didn't have the money to travel internationally for competition."

Sean smiled, the wrinkles crinkling at the corners of his eyes. "Yes, she said so. I was wondering…why you wanted to come to my school. What are your dreams?"

"I want to be a world champion so that I can dance in one of the professional shows."

Sean nodded. "I will push you to make that dream a reality, but you have to be willing to put in the work. You're in England now…and the competition here is much fiercer than what you will be used to."

Yuri gave Sean a determined look. "I will. I really want this."

"Good! I will need to assess you to determine what level of competition to put you in. From there, I can determine your class schedule and get you on your way to your goals. There is a class tonight, but don't feel like you have to attend if you're jet lagged. Your flat is in walking distance of the studio. I'll drop you off there. Your flatmate should be there already."

The taxi stopped at the curb in front of a multi-story brick building. Yuri got out of the taxi, looking at the building with a mixture of awe and trepidation. He had no idea what to expect of the flat he would live in or the person he would be sharing the space with. Sean assisted Yuri with retrieving his two suitcases and brought him up the stairs to the white wooden door of the building. Opening the door, Yuri was greeted by a narrow entryway and a flight of wooden stairs. To the right was a short hallway to a door.

"Your flat is upstairs."

The pair made their way slowly up the cramped staircase, making sure neither tumbled backwards as they carried the heavy bags up. They came to the landing and were greeted by a wooden door directly in front of them. Sean approached the door and knocked. Yuri could make out the strains of an Asian flute, which made his heart soar with delight followed by a brief trickle of homesickness.

The doorknob rattled and then the door opened to reveal another Asian man. He smiled brightly at Sean.

"Hi Sean! Is this him?"

Yuri noticed his flatmate's joy was infectious, and he smiled at the young man. He bowed towards him. "Katsuki Yuri."

"Hi! I'm Phichit! Come in!"

Phichit stepped aside and allowed his teacher and new flatmate to enter. Yuri glanced around the room, noting an old fireplace, white walls, and hardwood floors. The room had a television mounted on the wall above the fireplace and a small couch in the center of the room and an armchair in the corner. It was so distinctly western despite its inhabitant. Yuri slung his carry on bag off of his shoulder and placed it on the floor as he continued to take in his new surroundings.

"Phichit is one of my preliminary champions. He's been working hard and -"

"I'm certain I'll move up to champion this year!" Phichit cried with a grin.

"As long as you can limit your social media time," Sean warned playfully.

This statement made Phichit chuckle sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah but…the American dancers really like seeing my posts!"

"I'm sure they will appreciate the reason for you taking a step back," Sean continued, a more serious edge to his tone creeping into his lilting speech.

Phichit lifted his hands up as he laughed - a defensive stance. "Okay, okay!"

Sean turned to Yuri. "I'll leave you two to get acquainted. As I said, don't feel pressured to come to class tonight if you need to rest."

Yuri nodded and then gave Sean a quick bow. "Thank you for everything."

Sean glanced at Phichit before he took his leave. "I'll see you tonight, Phichit! I hope you were working on your set!"

"You bet!"

With that, Sean vacated the flat. Yuri turned his attention to his new flatmate. Phichit grinned and then reached for a suitcase. "Let me show you your bedroom!"

Yuri nodded in agreement and picked up the rest of the bags. He followed Phichit through the living room to a short, narrow hallway. The first doorway to the left, Yuri noticed, was a small bathroom. Across the way was another doorway, which Phitchit explained was his bedroom. At the end of the hall was an empty bedroom that Phichit took him to. He deposited the suitcase at the foot of the bed and then sat cross-legged on the mattress, staring up expectantly at Yuri. Yuri smiled nervously.

"I think Sean put us together because we would probably feel more comfortable being from Asia. I'm from Thailand."

Yuri left his bags by the door and carefully sat on the bed, making sure there was some distance between him and Phichit. He was still feeling incredibly nervous and overwhelmed by everything. "I guess that makes sense. I'm from Japan."

A short silence descended between them. Yuri knew he should keep the conversation going, but he wasn't sure what he should say next. Right now, the only real thing they had in common was that they were both here to train under Sean McNicholas.

"So…you're in prelims?"

Phichit nodded. "You?"

Yuri shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I couldn't do a lot of competition because my family didn't have the money to send me traveling around the world for them. I do have pretty complex steps though…if that makes a difference."

"It could! Want to show me?"

Yuri chuckled and attempted to find a way to weasel out of having to dance in front of a stranger. "Is there anywhere to practice in this flat?"

Phichit shook his head. "Not really, but that's why it's nice living so close to the studio. We can pop over there any time and get some practice time in on our own."

Yuri nodded as he peered around his tiny bedroom. The twin sized bed was plenty for him, and he noticed a dresser in a corner and a door next to it that would probably be a closet. A window was set in the wall across from his bed. Above the bed was a set of shelves. Yuri smiled.

"I think this is perfect."

"Well, I guess I'll leave you alone to unpack. I was planning on making a welcome to London dinner…but I have no idea what you eat," Phichit said as he got off the bed.

"That's nice of you. I'm not picky."

"All right. I thought I'd make some noodles. Nice comfort food…how's that sound?"

Yuri's smile was wide. "Perfect."

"I'll get started on that then. I have class at six and it goes for two hours. Do you think you'll want to tag along?"

Yuri shrugged once more as he climbed off of the bed and walked towards a suitcase. "I'm not sure. I feel pretty tired…but I'm not sure I want to be here by myself just yet. It's all…so new."

Phitchit made a noise that sounded like commiseration. "I felt the same way when I first came here. You'll get used to it quick though…especially since you have me to show you around!"

"Thanks," Yuri's reply was relieved. "I'll need it. I wanted to take a few days to get everything in order. I'm supposed to start working next Monday."

"Oh? Where are you working?"

"Just some company doing data entry. It's nothing special, but it pays enough to help cover my portion of rent and other expenses."

"You're not going to university?" Phichit wondered, not sounding judgmental.

Yuri blushed. "Not yet. My dream is to be in Riverdance or Lord of the Dance."

"That's awesome! I want to do that too! We have some incredible dancers in our school that have definitely been sought out by the producers of Riverdance, so it's not like it won't happen!"

Yuri dragged a suitcase toward his bed and threw it on top in order to make it more accessible. He began to unzip it, hoping to get some of his things unpacked before dinner. Phichit took the hint and left the room to prepare dinner.

A few minutes passed before Yuri realized the Asian flute had been replaced with the voice of accordion. He listened for a moment and then smiled when he recognized the song asThe Three Sea Captains. His smile grew to a grin when he heard some pounding from the kitchen and realized that Phichit was practicing his hard shoe dance in his socked feet. It made Yuri want to dance as well but he settled for humming along to the familiar tune. Listening to Phichit's beats, Yuri was able to determine that he was a strong dancer.

As he pulled out clothing to put away into the dresser, Yuri could smell the familiar scents of soy sauce mixed with chicken, which made him sigh with bliss for having this small reminder of home. He realized that he needed to alert his parents that he had made it safe, and he fished for his cell phone out of his carry on bag that he left by the door.

Yuri went through his contacts and located the number for his home. He clicked on it and heard the phone make a connection and begin to ring.

"Moshi moshi," a tired female voice responded after a few rings.

"Mama! I made it!" Yuri cried out in excitement. "I'm sorry it's so late…but I wanted to let you know I was safe."

"Oh, don't worry dear. You know I love to hear from you. How was your flight?"

"It was good…uneventful. I met my new instructor at the airport, and he took me to my flat. I'm sharing it with a young man from Thailand named Phichit. I think we'll get along just fine."

"Good!" A yawn. "Sorry, dear."

"It's okay. I figured I woke you up. I can let you go if you want. I think it's a nine hour time difference, and I'll figure out a better time to call you. Can you let the others knows I made it safe?"

"Of course dear. You take care."

"I will. Good night, mama."

The phone call ended, and Yuri set his phone aside. He continued to put clothes away until his first suitcase was empty. He placed the suitcase into his closet, glad to have half of his belongings put away. He quickly rifled through his second suitcase to find the athletic bag that held his dance shoes and water bottle. He rose from the suitcase to see Phichit standing in the doorway.

"Dinner is ready!"

"Thanks," Yuri replied with a small smile. "It smells amazing."

"Nah, it's nothing special."

They both made their way to the kitchen. Yuri saw that there wasn't a formal dining table but an island with a stovetop on one side and an empty space on the other lined with bar stools. Yuri sat on one of the stools as Phichit served him a plate of noodles, vegetables, and chicken tossed in a soy based sauce. Yuri inhaled deeply as Phichit then slid him a fork. He clasped his hands briefly together with a "itadakimasu" before digging in.

"Wow! You're a great cook!"

Phichit grinned with pleasure. "Thanks!"

The pair ate in silence for a few minutes before Yuri spoke up. "I think I'll attend class on Saturday. I'm so tired from the flight and need some time to rest."

"Sure! I can't wait to introduce you to everyone on Saturday! We'll be getting new steps starting next week in preparation for All Irelands. We would normally be preparing for the Great Britain Championships, but the venue pulled out and now the council is scrambling to find a new venue to host the championships. Sean wants us to focus on All Irelands instead just in case the GB championships fall through this year."

Yuri's eyes widened. "Wow…that's crazy!"

"I know!"

The two continued to eat. As Yuri finished a mouthful of noodles, he continued the conversation. "Have you ever made it to Worlds?"

Phichit shook his head. "Not yet. I'm hoping this year is my year! I've been working very hard since the GB Championships last year, and I think by the time All Irelands is hosted in October, I'll be a contender. Sean thinks so, anyway."

"What age group are you in?"

"Under 18."

"Me too!"

They both laughed and finished eating. When they had done so, Yuri helped Phichit clean up their mess with some help with finding where items went. Yuri returned to his room the finish unpacking while Phichit got ready for dance class. As Yuri was unpacking his second suitcase, Phichit came to his doorway.

"I'm heading out. I'll be back a little after eight. Oh! I should give you my cell phone number so we can text!"

Phichit bounded into the room and grabbed Yuri's cell phone. He pulled it out from underneath a small pile of socks, making them tumble off the bed. That was when a magazine cover was revealed, and Yuri's heart pounded with panic when he saw a look of recognition on Phichit's face.

"Oh! That's…" he looked more closely at the cover. "That issue is from last May."

Yuri could feel his cheeks flush. "Yeah."

Phichit picked up the issue, grinning. "That's Victor Nikiforov on the front after winning his thirs consecutive world championship. He just won his fourth a few weeks ago."

Yuri nodded, unable to speak from embarrassment. "I…he's incredible. I…want to compete with him one day."

Phichit's gaze lingered on the cover, his expression unreadable. Yuri panicked once more, wondering if Phichit was judging him for having such a goal.

"You know he's two years older than us. It'll be some time before you'll be in the same age bracket as him."

"Yeah, but it's still my goal."

Phichit smiled. "If he's still competing, it's an awesome one. I bet he's going to be picked up by the producers of Riverdance or something. I mean, how could they not? He's like…an Irish Dance prodigy or something."

"I know!" Yuri exclaimed, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice.

Phichit put his number into Yuri's phone. "Here you go. I'll see you later?"

"If I'm not already passed out," Yuri replied with a grin as he took hold of his phone once more.

Phichit laughed. "Sounds good. See you later, Yuri!"

Phichit left. When Yuri heard the door shut to their flat, he sighed and returned his attention to the magazine with his idol on it. He couldn't help but smile at the young man's easy expression on the cover - his silver hair and ice blue eyes. Yuri thought he was breathtaking in looks and having seen his dancing through live streams of the World Championships, felt his dancing was much the same.

He set the magazine on the bookshelf above his bed before returning to unpacking his second suitcase. When he finished, he placed the second suitcase in the closet. He then collapsed on to his bed, squeezing a plush poodle he had obtained last summer after reading that Victor owned a poodle named Makkachin.

Yuri didn't want to admit it to Phichit, but one of the reasons Yuri had chosen the McNicholas school was that Victor was a student there. While Yuri imagined he would never share the same class time as Victor, just knowing that Victor trained in the same school was enough to make him feel closer to the young man.

 _I only hope McNicholas-sensei thinks I'll be good enough to train for All Irelands this year. He may hold me back depending on my level of competition since I haven't competed in a highly competitive region_ , Yuri thought.

He lay in his bed, listening to the sounds of the busy city around him, realizing that it sounded similar to Tokyo. The only major difference was that any conversation he heard was in English rather than Japanese. He squeezed the plush poodle, named Vicchan, tightly as he sighed once more. He could feel exhaustion in every muscle of his body, and he surrendered himself to the sleep he so desperately needed.

* * *

Coimisiun (pronounced commission) is short for An Coimisiun Le Rinci Gaelacha (CLRG) and is the regulatory body of most Irish Dance schools and Irish Dance competitions around the world. The majority of dancers most people are familiar with (as seen in Riverdance, Lord of the Dance, and the documentary JIG) are from CLRG certified schools.

The Ardagh School of Irish Dance, located in Tokyo and Yokohama, is a real Irish Dance School and is the only school in Japan certified by the CLRG. The McNicholas School of Irish Dance is also a real Irish Dance School located in London, England that is also certified by the CLRG. I only borrowed their names and basic facts - everything else about them in this story is fictional.

In Irish Dance, there are different levels of competition that are broken down first by level and then by age. The names of the levels are: Beginner, Advanced Beginner, Novice, Open/Prizewinner, Preliminary Champion, Champion/Open Champion. Usually, the dancers featured in Riverdance and Lord of the Dance are champion level dancers. For the age breakdown, it goes by year. For example, in this story, Yurio is 16. He would compete in Under 16 as that is his age as of January 1st of that calendar year. In the earlier levels, girls and boys are separated in competition by gender, but they compete against each other in the same competition by the time they are preliminary champions at the local level. They usually compete separately in regional and higher competitions.

All Irelands is an international competition in which dancers can qualify for the World Championships. Otherwise, most will qualify through their regional or national competition.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the feedback! I'm glad you're all enjoying this story!

 **AiVici** asked if there was an opportunity for Yuri and Victor to have a duet. Yes, there is an opportunity for a duet of sorts...it'll happen sometime down the road! ;-) Also, thank you to **ImpracticalDemon** for your kind review! I love hearing from all of my readers!

The songs mentioned in this chapter are: _Nancy Mulligan_ by Ed Sheeran, _Glasgow Reel_ , and _St. Patrick's Day_. All of these songs can be found on Youtube! There is a great set of videos that give you tutorials on the different techniques in Irish Dance. They are presented by Howcast and can also be found on Youtube. It doesn't cover all of the possible moves that are done (because there are so many!) but it gives a good foundation of what movements most steps are created from.

* * *

Yuri slowly came to wakefulness, feeling blissfully warm under his sheets and comforter. He didn't want to move as he was much too comfortable, and something innate was telling him that his bedroom would be much colder than the cocoon he had created on his bed. He sighed and opened his eyes. The disorientation was momentary - he initially didn't recognize his surroundings. He blinked a few times, thinking that his brain was still foggy from a deep sleep and that he would find himself back in his tiny bedroom in Hasetsu rather than the alien western looking room he was in now.

It slowly dawned on him that he wasn't even in the same country anymore. Yesterday - was it yesterday? - he had moved to England, and he was sharing a flat with a Thai man named Phichit. He was here because he wanted to become a world champion Irish dancer. He closed his eyes once more, burying his head beneath the blankets. He couldn't believe he had done this! His arms reached out for Vicchan, and he felt the soft fur of the plush dog sitting just mere inches from his chest. He gathered the dog to him and squeezed tightly, feeling a sort of emptiness in the pit of his stomach.

Phichit was nice, and Yuri couldn't complain about his bubbly flatmate. He even thought his new instructor was nice as well, but he was still somewhat of an enigma. What was his teaching style like? Would he be kind yet firm like Shirasawa-sensei, or would he be in Yuri's face, screaming at him to fix all the tiny details of a dance that would make him champion material? He knew he wouldn't like the second option and desperately hoped he had made the right decision in going with Sean as his new teacher.

Then, there was the whole prospect of becoming a champion dancer. He had no idea where he would be placed level wise for competition, and doubt was beginning to creep into his bones. What if Sean felt that Yuri wasn't even close to being a preliminary champion, or even a Prizewinner? He would be more likely to be allowed to compete at the regional level being a Prizewinner as opposed to a Novice.

The thought of having to show his skills off to new people made Yuri feel anxious. What if they thought he was terrible? Would they laugh at him? Would _Victor_ be there? Thinking of Victor judging his dancing and finding him incapable of being a champion just made Yuri want to crawl under a rock and die.

Yuri squeezed Vicchan and his closed eyes tight. The anxiety was coming close to being overwhelming, and he forced himself to concentrate on his breathing. He inhaled deeply, feeling the air expand his chest and abdomen. He held it for a brief moment before exhaling slowly. He continued the deep breathing exercise until he felt his wildly beating heart calm to a normal rhythm and his muscles relax. He slowly opened his eyes and peeked out from under the blankets, allowing himself to take stock of his surroundings once more.

The room was brightly lit with sunlight, helping to chase away Yuri's dark mood. It made him feel more at ease, and he smiled at the hope sunshine always made him feel. He flung his blankets aside and sat up, stretching his limbs before stepping out onto the wooden floor. As he expected, the room was slightly colder than his bed had been, and Yuri went to the dresser to pull out a sweatshirt before making his way to the kitchen. There, Phichit was sitting at the island with earbuds in. His fingers were tapping on the countertop to the beat of the music he was listening to.

Phichit happened to look up and with a brilliant smile, he removed the ear buds. "I was wondering when you'd wake up! You were asleep when I came home last night. I think you've been out for...at least sixteen hours."

"That long?" Yuri mused. "The jet lag really gets to me."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little out of sorts, but not too bad," Yuri responded as he went to the refrigerator to look for something to eat.

"There's some eggs in there and some veggies. I could make you an omelette if you'd like."

Yuri poked his head out from the fridge. "Oh...you don't have to do that." Yuri was surprised and a little uncomfortable that Phichit wanted to cook for him.

"I don't mind! I like to cook, and it's nice to have someone else to cook for."

Yuri smiled as he removed a carton of eggs, tomato, green pepper, shredded cheese, and mushrooms out of the fridge. He placed all of the items next to the cook top. He then scanned the room around him, looking for a pan. Phichit noticed and slid off the bar stool to grab what Yuri needed.

"Thanks. I'll learn this place soon enough."

"Don't worry about it, Phichit replied as he handed Yuri a small pan. "Are you sure you don't want me to cook? I've been told my omelettes are heavenly."

Phichit's playful tone made Yuri laugh. He put the pan on the burner and stepped aside, gesturing that Phichit could help himself. Phichit's grin was broad as he took his place to begin to cook. Yuri went to a bar stool and sat to watch.

"Do you always cook for your flatmates?" Yuri finally asked.

"You're my first. I've cooked dinner for a few of the students from class a couple of times."

"Oh, really? You host everyone here?"

Phichit nodded as he continued to gather other needed supplies for his omelette. He returned to the cooktop with a whisk, spatula, and small bowl before setting to work on cracking eggs to whip them. "It's not many...just the few friends that I'm close with. Coming from Thailand, I didn't know anyone, so my dance friends are like family to me. Even though we sometimes compete against each other, we also support and cheer each other on."

Yuri smiled. He hoped he could have that kind of relationship with the other dancers. In his last dance school, he had fun with his fellow dancers at shows around St. Patrick's Day, but he had never developed close bonds with any of them through competition. He always felt a little left out because the others always seemed to get along so well, and he felt like was intruding if he stepped in. More often than not, he kept to himself in class to just focus on dancing. Yuri brought himself out of his thoughts and focused on Phichit once more.

"Do you think I could go to the studio today? It's been a few days since I last danced, and I wanted to get some practice in."

"Sure! Sean doesn't hold classes on Fridays, but he's given a few of us keys to the studio. I know my neighbors below really don't like to hear me practice my hard shoe dances here."

Yuri laughed. "I was wondering about that last night when I heard you dancing."

Phichit's grin was unabashed. "Yeah. Sometimes I just can't help myself."

A beat. "Strangest place you've ever just started dancing in?"

Phichit lit the burner and put a pat of butter into the pan. "Hmm...the market back home. I found this section of the road that was just perfect for beats, so I did my set. You?"

"The aisle of a grocery store," Yuri said with a laugh. "Though I made sure no one was around to actually see me."

Phichit giggled before returning his attention to his task. Yuri watched intently as Phichit worked on the most gorgeous omelette Yuri had ever seen. When he was finished, Phichit slid the omelette out of the pan onto a plate and handed it to Yuri. Yuri clasped his hands in thanks for the meal and dug in. Once the first bite was in his mouth, he groaned in pleasure, which made Phichit happy beyond measure.

"You're right...you do make the best omelettes," Yuri said after he swallowed. "I'll have to return the favor and make you something that I enjoy."

"What is it?" Phichit asked as he walked around the island to come to sit next to Yuri.

"Katsudon. It's a pretty heavy dish, but it's...it's _so_ good."

"Deal."

Yuri finished his meal in companionable silence. After washing dishes and returning everything to where it needed to go, he went to his room. He dressed into a loose fitting t-shirt and athletic shorts. He grabbed his athletic bag and went back to the kitchen to fill his water bottle. Phichit had also changed his clothing and looked ready to join Yuri. The two set off for the studio, which ended up being just around the corner from their flat. Yuri was excited to see that it was so close.

"I can start leaving my key somewhere by the door so you can have access to the studio whenever you want."

"I would love that."

The pair walked into the studio after Phichit unlocked the door. They were greeted by a wide open area with a few benches lining the walls and a table set up off to the right. To the left was a room where several cubbies were stationed for dancers to keep their belongings while in class. Yuri went into that room and slipped out of his sneakers. He placed them into one of the cubbies. He threw his wallet in as well, but kept his phone with him for practice music. He followed Phichit back out of the room and saw two doorways that opened into two dance rooms. Both had walls lined with mirrors. One of the rooms had a barre attached to one of the walls.

"Oh good...the barre will be useful for stretches," Yuri observed.

Phichit nodded. "I'm gonna go into the room next to this one. I figured you'd probably want some privacy?"

Yuri nodded in reply. "Thanks."

Yuri went into the room with the barre. He shut the door and saw a shelf to his right that hosted a sound system. He found an auxiliary cord to plug his phone in. He set it down and then sat on the floor to put on his soft shoes. The familiar feeling of the soft leather on his foot made him smile at the prospect of being able to dance once again. Once he had laced up his shoes, he stood on his toes and walked around for a few seconds, making sure his feet were turned out. He then went to his phone and scrolled to a good warm-up song. The beat of a drum and the strums of a guitar greeted him as he turned away. He loved warming up to a song from Ed Sheeran's latest album.

Yuri counted eight bars before launching himself into skips around the room as a way to warm up. He counted the movement to himself _One, two, three, up! One, two, three, up!_ As he lifted his back foot to bring it forward, he made sure to kick his butt and that his foot was arched with pointed toes. He skipped a circle around the room about four times before he stopped and went to the barre to complete some stretches. The song had finished, and Yuri let the next song play while he finished stretching.

Once he felt limber and warmed up, he went to his phone and switched it to a reel. He positioned himself in a corner to allow himself more of the room to move around in. Counting another eight bars, he began his reel. The first run-through was just to dance it, remembering his steps to fix any major mistakes. Yuri knew he would be getting new steps soon as schools never choreographed the same movements for a solo dance. Once he had finished going through his reel, he let the music continued to play as he decided to work on his jumps.

Jumps were Yuri's favorite because he could really get his body off of the floor and into the air. He loved having the feeling of soaring through the air across the stage from his own power, and he thought his form was great. He placed himself in the corner once more before beginning a run sequence that would give him the momentum to launch himself up in the air. As he came close to the end of the run, he contracted the muscles in his legs and abs before getting himself up into the air. His right leg was extended before him - perfectly straight with pointed toes - and his left leg was bent and tucked up by his butt. He felt himself linger in the air for a brief moment before he could feel himself coming down. As he began the descent, his right leg came down and his left uncurled to extend into a quick straight kick out before he landed on his toes once more.

 _That felt good_ , Yuri thought with a grin.

He did a few more runs of his jumps before he took a brief water break. He went over to his phone to pause the music and heard the familiar strains of The Three Sea Captains coming from next door mingling with Phichit's foot work. Yuri listened until the song had finished, impressed by the noise Phichit was making. Even though he couldn't see the dance, it sounded complex. Phichit had hit all of his beats perfectly. Yuri believed that Phichit would be a tough competitor.

He returned his attention to his own dancing, deciding to work on clicks next. Yuri turned his reel music back on and proceeded to work across the floor, concentrating on making sure the heels of his soft shoe connected to make noise as they passed each other in the air. Yuri felt better concentrating more on techniques at this point because of the fact he would be getting new steps, and he wanted to show Sean what he was capable of. Besides, working methodically through technique helped Yuri focus his anxiety about his competition placement into something constructive. He really wanted to do well enough to maybe be a preliminary champion with Phichit.

Once he was finished with soft shoe techniques, Yuri sat on the floor and changed from his soft shoes to his hard shoes. He loved dancing in hard shoe dances and making various rhythms with his feet. Once he was finished, he stood once more and then completed a few trebles before standing up on the blocks of his shoes to walk on his toes. He was comfortable now with the shoes and turned the music to a traditional set dance to focus on his turn out and making sure he hit all of his beats. When the dance was complete, Yuri took a deep breath and smiled. He was feeling confident after completing the set dance.

He looked to the clock and saw that almost an hour had passed. He decided to work on a few drills for hard shoe before he would call it a day. He faced the mirrors and completed several rhythmic combinations, making sure his turn out was good while completing them. He had no idea what else he could work on because he was certain that Sean's expectations were going to be different from Shirasawa-sensei's. He could feel the familiar chest constriction that came with the beginnings of a panic attack, and he decided the best thing to do right now was to go back to the flat and relax before he lost complete control. He turned off he music and took his hard shoes off before leaving the room.

Yuri went to the other dance room and knocked on the closed door. He waited a minute or so. When the music stopped, Yuri knocked again.

"Come in!"

Yuri opened the door to see a sweaty Phichit breathing deeply. Yuri smiled in apology. "I didn't mean to bother you. I just wanted to let you know I was going to leave."

"Okay. The keys to the flat are in my bag. Just don't lock me out," Phichit said with a wink.

Yuri couldn't help but smile. He really liked his flatmate. "Sure." Yuri turned to leave.

"Hey, Yuri!" Phichit called. Yuri paused and turned his head to face Phichit. "Your St. Patrick's Day sounded good."

Yuri could feel a light blush fill his cheeks. "Thanks."

As Yuri shut the door, he heard Phichit start The Three Sea Captains again. Yuri gathered his things and left the studio. He could feel the anxiety poking at the back of his consciousness, and he tried his best to ignore it. He knew what was causing it - he was nervous about his first class tomorrow morning. He knew he would need a distraction to take his mind off of class, and he wondered what he could do. He had the whole day to discover more of London, but he also didn't want to go alone into an unknown city. He grudgingly decided his best option was to stay in the flat and find something to do there.

Upon his return, Yuri dropped all of his belongings into his bedroom before gathering the items he would need for a shower. He brought his phone with him, hoping the music playing would provide some distraction from thinking because he knew if he was in quiet surroundings, his thoughts would stray to what was causing him distress. He turned the water on and undressed as he waited for it to warm. He flipped through his phone to find music from home to listen to. Once he saw steam curling above the curtain, he stepped into the tub and sighed blissfully at the feeling of warm water hitting his skin. He stood in the spray for a few minutes, reveling in the warmth of the water cascading down on him.

Taking his time with showering, Yuri lazily went through his usual routine of shampooing his hair and then washing his body before taking some time to just stand in the soothing spray of the shower. As music from Japan filled his mind, Yuri found himself singing along quietly and then a sort of despondency filled him. He was really missing home right now. A part of him wished he was back home still taking lessons with Shirasawa-sensei. There, the expectations and people were familiar. Phichit was a good flatmate, but it just wasn't the same as home.

A gasp escaped his lips as his heart clenched at the thought of being so far away from home. Yuri quickly shut the water off and dried himself off with a towel. He quickly dressed into the clothing he brought with him before rushing to his bedroom. He shut the door and flung himself on the bed. He lay still for a minute before he crawled under the blankets and searched for Vicchan. He held the plush dog close to his abdomen and shut his eyes tight, feeling hot tears fill them.

He didn't want to cry...he didn't want to feel so lonely or incapable. Most of all, he just wanted something familiar around him. Home was so far away, and while he figured he could always call his family, he wasn't sure how he'd put his emotions into words. He realized he was holding his breath and forced himself to breathe, though each breath was shallow. He could feel the tendrils of anxiety beginning to take stronger hold within him. He wanted to desperately to fight them off, but he had no idea how he was going to do so.

The anxiety would probably only be relieved once he went to dance class tomorrow and knew where he stood. Until then, he would be caught in the swirling thoughts - the negative beliefs he had in his own abilities as well as the never-ending 'what if' questions. Yuri moaned with distress.

"I just..."

He squeezed Vicchan as hard as he could.

A knock on his door. "Yuri? Are you okay?"

A shaky breath before peeking his head out from under the blankets. "Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Phichit didn't sound convinced.

Yuri gulped and took a deep breath to steady his voice. "Yeah, I'm sure! Just...just finishing up with some of my unpacking."

A lie. A complete lie, and Yuri felt sort of bad that he was doing it, but he didn't know how to explain what was happening to a relative stranger. He preferred just dealing with his feelings by himself because right now, there just wasn't anyone he could fully trust yet.

"Okay. Well, let me know if you want help or anything."

"Thanks," Yuri replied before burying his head into the sheets once more.

He heard Phichit pad away, and he exhaled. He realized this panic was something that Phichit would learn about him sooner rather than later. He just wasn't ready to let him in yet. Yuri lay in his bed, letting himself be consumed by all of his worries and fears. He attempted to focus on his breathing to lessen the blow of his emotions, and he clutched Vicchan to him as a source of comfort. After half an hour, he could feel a lessening of the intense anxiety, and he decided to take the opportunity to utilize a grounding technique he had learned from a friend who had debilitating panic attacks.

Yuri focused on what he could currently feel around him. With each breath, he mentally named the physical things he was touching. Vicchan, the sheets, the warm comforter, his pillow, the squeeze of the elastic in the waistband of his pants. As each thing was named, Yuri became more aware of his surroundings, and he could feel the anxiety chased away to a more manageable level. A few more deep breaths, and he poked his head out from under the blankets.

The sunlight that had permeated his room earlier that morning had been obscured by clouds, and Yuri looked towards his window. He saw dots of water and realized it was raining - a perfect companion to his mood. He sighed and decided that he should probably get out of bed now. He did so, leaving Vicchan under the covers. He made his way to the living room where Phichit was sitting in the arm chair with a book in his lap. He looked up with a smile.

"Hey! How'd it go?"

Yuri looked momentarily confused until he remembered the lie he had told. "Oh...it was fine." He wanted to change the topic instead of talking about his feelings. "What are you reading?"

Phichit looked down at the book, his nose wrinkling in slight displeasure. "Oh, just some textbook on business ethics. I have my exam tonight."

"Oh! How much longer do you have?"

"One more semester. I'm looking forward to being done with college - that way I can focus more on dance."

Yuri smiled but wanted to find something else to talk about as the thought of dance was now a trigger for him. "Right. Sounds good." Yuri moved to sit on the couch.

Phichit's expression was cautious. "Are you sure you're okay? You..."

Yuri waved his concern away. "Yeah...just feeling a little overwhelmed again."

Phichit closed his book. "Want to talk about it?"

Yuri shook his head. "Not really. I just need to get used to it here, that's all."

"Okay...but you know, you can talk to me about whatever."

"Thanks."

Phichit opened his textbook once more, and Yuri watched him. He wanted to find a way to thank Phichit for everything he'd done for him so far. He wracked his brain, trying to think of something that Phichit would like. His knowledge of his flatmate was still somewhat limited. He thought about how Phichit had made him dinner and then breakfast, and how kind Phichit had been. He remembered the conversation from this morning, and he started becoming excited.

"Hey, what time is your test?"

"Um...I have to be there at 5:30."

"In Japan, students eat Katsudon for good luck before exams. If you want...I could make you some for dinner before you go."

Phichit's smile lit up his entire face. "That would be awesome!"

* * *

I know, I know...no Victor yet. He will be making his grand debut in the next chapter!

In Irish Dance, there are two types of shoes: soft shoes and hard shoes. Soft shoes, for ladies, are very similar to ballet shoes (not pointe shoes), though they are laced more than your standard ballet shoe. For the gents, they wear a soft shoe that is very similar to a hard shoe. It has the thick heel and tap like a hard shoe in order for them to make noise, but the toe of the shoe is soft. Hard shoes have taps at the toe and heel made of fiberglass for both ladies and gents.

A traditional set dance (like St. Patrick's Day) is a hard shoe dance. The steps, while having small variations, are the same across all dance schools around the world. The dance is usually completed at a specific speed as well. There are several traditional set dances, and St. Patrick's Day is danced the most often.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for your continued interest in this story! I'm having so much fun writing it.

The traditional set dance that Yuri completes in this chapter is King of the Fairies found here: watch?v=qAbvB4bMF6w

* * *

Yuri and Phichit awoke early Saturday morning to make sure they would get to class on time. Yuri hated being awake so early, and he was still groggy from sleep as he stumbled into the kitchen for a cup of tea and one of Phichit's omelettes. Yuri noticed Phichit looked as tired as Yuri felt, and they ate in silence while each one took the time to fully wake. After eating, the cleaned up the kitchen and then went to their respective rooms to dress for class.

Yuri checked the weather app on his phone and thought it would be too chilly for shorts. He pulled on a pair of athletic pants and a t-shirt before sliding into a black zip-up athletic jacket. Grabbing his dance bag, he met Phichit in the living room. They both slid their feet into their sneakers and then took off for the studio at a quarter after 8. Though it was a short walk, both decided they wanted to get there early enough to warm up and stretch to utilize class time the best.

Phichit told Yuri that today's class was three hours and that all dancers in the school, no matter their level, was invited. The assistant instructor would also be there to teach the younger dancers while Sean would be working with the preliminary champions and champions. They would be separated for about an hour and a half and then all would come together to dance ceilis.

"How? The rooms are so small," Yuri asked, surprise evident in his tone.

"The wall between the two rooms actually slides into the wall at the one side of the room so we can create a bigger space," Phichit responded with a grin.

"Wow. I didn't even notice that when I was dancing yesterday."

"Yeah. It's pretty awesome."

"I'm really excited about ceilis," Yuri admitted with a spring in his step. "I know a bunch of them and can dance any guy position."

"Great! Sean will appreciate that for sure."

They arrived at the studio to find the front door already open. When they came into the main room, they caught sight of several girls sitting on the floor, putting shoes on and conversing. They all looked up to see who was coming through the door. Some smiled in recognition of Phichit.

"Phichit!" one girl with dark hair and green eyes greeted. "Who's the handsome guy with you?"

Yuri immediately felt awkward. He hated being the center of attention among a group of people he didn't know.

"Good monring, Sophie. This is Yuri. He just arrived from Japan on Thursday. He's going to be dancing with us."

Sophie stood and made her way over to the pair. She extended a hand toward Yuri. Yuri looked at it hesitantly for a moment before taking it into his own hand. She shook vigorously. "Welcome to England! How do you like it so far?"

"Okay...I guess," Yuri replied with a hesitant smile. "I haven't seen much of it yet."

"Your accent is so cute!" one of the other girls exclaimed. "And your English is good!"

Yuri blushed. "Thanks."

"Come sit with us. We're Phichit's groupies," Sophie said as she stopped shaking Yuri's hand and led him by the hand toward the group of girls sitting in a circle on the floor.

"Groupies?" Yuri looked confused.

"They always watch me dance at competition and cheer me on," Phichit explained.

"O-oh...okay."

Phichit was laughing behind him, which made Yuri's ears burn in embarrassment. He knew he couldn't get out of sitting with them without seeming rude, but he was uncomfortable with the prospect of being surrounded by strangers. He let Sophie guide him to the floor, and he sat while peering around the group. Everyone's eyes were on him, and he smiled back nervously. He began to pull his soft shoes out of his bag and put them on.

"What level are you, Yuri?" one of the girls asked. She had blonde hair pulled back into a braid and blue eyes.

"I think he's going to be a preliminary champ like me," Phichit cut in, seeming to notice Yuri's discomfort. "Things are a little different in Japan, so Sean wanted to assess him today."

Yuri looked over to Phichit and smiled in thanks. Phichit gave a barely perceptible nod and turned his attention to his shoes. Yuri did the same, listening to the girls talk and laugh. It was evident they had all been friends for years, which made Yuri feel even more out of place. He wasn't even sure where to begin to insert himself into the group. All of the things they were mentioning were experiences and places he had no familiarity with. When he finished tightening the laces on his left shoe, he stood and made his way to one of the studio dance rooms to warm up.

Once inside the familiar space of mirrors and open floor, Yuri inhaled deeply. He put in his earbuds and pressed play on his phone for a reel. He skipped around the room for a minute or two until the muscles in his legs no longer felt stiff and cold. He then took his place at the barre and began stretching. His legs soon felt loose and he stepped away from the barre, stopping the music as he looked towards the doorway. His heart started hammering in shock when he saw Sean standing there with a smile on his face.

"I'm glad to see you here early!" he greeted. "I want to see some of what you can do before class officially starts.

Yuri nodded as he removed the earbuds and placed his phone on the floor close to the mirror. He went to the corner of the room that would provide him with the most space as Sean approached the sound system and plugged in his phone. Yuri stood with his arms completely still at his side and his feet in fifth position. Reel music started, and Yuri began counting the bars. On the fourth bar, he pointed his right foot before him. At the beginning of the next set of eight bars, Yuri began to dance his reel. As he danced, he focused on thinking about the techniques he needed to make it look spectacular - straight legs, height on his toes, hang time during his jumps, and pointed feet. Before he knew it, he had completed two steps for Sean, ending on his toes. He let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding, and he began to breathe deeply from exertion.

"Your jumps are impressive...some of the best I've seen," Sean began. "If you want to be world champion material, you're going to have to work on your flexibility and cleaning up your footwork. You're too low on your toes. Not as bad as almost dancing on your heels, but the judges want to see you really on your toes. And you're going to have to work on your endurance because preliminary champion competition requires you to dance three steps, not just two."

Yuri's eyes widened. "You're putting me in the champion class?"

Sean smiled. "You're too advanced for my Prizewinners, but you're going to have to put in a lot of hard work to get to the level my champions dance at. How quickly can you pick up steps?"

"Fairly," Yuri replied. "If I have difficulty with a specific spot, I'll ask for clarification."

"Good. I want you to watch quite a bit today and practice what you can pick up." Sean turned toward the door and called in the rest of the champion dancers while Yuri went to get his phone. He went to the furthest corner in the room and turned just in time to see Phichit barreling toward him.

"I'm so glad you're in my class!" he cried as he flung his arms around Yuri, making the young man's face redden. "Don't worry...I'll help you."

In all, thirteen more students joined them. Most of the girls Yuri was introduced to earlier that morning filed in and lined up against the back wall. Following them were three men - one sticking out among the others due to his height and unusually colored hair. It took a moment for Yuri to process silver hair with bangs covering one of the pair of striking blue eyes, making his heart stutter in shock. He gasped quietly and went rigid in Phichit's arms. Phichit noticed and pulled away, looking at Yuri with concern.

"What is it?"

"Vi-Victor Nikiforov!"

Phichit turned and saw Victor standing at the other end of the room, speaking to a blonde-haired, green-eyed young man who didn't look fully awake yet. Phichit returned his attention to Yuri, appearing confused.

"Yeah. I thought you knew he was in our school."

"Y-yeah, but...I never thought I'd be in the _same_ class as him!"

Yuri was beginning to panic. He supposed that it was a lie to think that he wouldn't ever be in the same class as Victor - it was what he was secretly hoping for. Despite dreaming that he would dance with Victor, Yuri knew that Victor was on a completely different playing field, and with Sean's assessment this morning, Yuri knew he could never match him. He was suddenly overcome with worry that Victor would judge him and dismiss him, which was something Yuri just didn't want to happen. He wanted Victor, his idol, to notice him, and he wanted Victor to believe that he was world champion material.

"Don't freak out, Yuri," Phichit said in a calming voice. "He's really down to earth once you get to know him."

"Yeah...but what if he thinks I'm terrible?" Yuri bemoaned.

"You're not. You're here in our class because Sean thinks you're good. Just...focus on you and learning new stuff today," Phichit said.

Yuri gulped and nodded, shaking his head to try to clear his thoughts. Sean stood at the front of the room and waited for his dancers to quiet. When they had done so, he motioned to Yuri.

"Everyone, we have a new student with us today all the way from Japan," Sean announced as Yuri stepped forward. "This is Yuri Katsuki, and he'll be dancing with us from now on. Welcome, Yuri."

Yuri bowed deeply to Sean and then turned to bow to the rest of the students, his cheeks aflame from embarrassment. As he rose from his bow, his eyes traveled toward Victor. Victor was staring back, appearing interested in the new student. Next to him, the blonde boy looked annoyed. Yuri quickly shuffled back to his corner next to Phichit. Phichit clapped Yuri on the shoulder in support.

"It'll get easier...I promise."

Yuri replied with a weak smile. Sean began class by announcing that everyone would start with reels and they were to dance two at a time. He went over to the sound system to start the music, and Victor stepped forward with the blonde boy.

"Who is that next to Victor?" Yuri whispered to Phichit.

"That's Yuri Plisetsky. He moved here from Russia like Victor did about six months ago. He is one win away from Champion. And he's sixteen."

Phichit's quick introduction ended when the two Russians began to dance. Yuri watched in fascination as the step immediately started with a combination of straight jumps in the air followed by a run sequence into an over-two-three. Yuri's eyes widened when he saw the height Victor achieved in his jump, his mouth opening to express how impressed he was. He watched the rest of the step, taking note of the intensity of the steps and the sharpness in each of Victor's movements. Yuri then began to move his feet on the floor, attempting to pick up elements of the step and discerning how they all fit together while watching Victor.

Yuri was awed by Victor's dancing. It looked so effortless and perfect - every leap and all the footwork perfectly matched the beat of the music. Even though Sean called out occasional corrections, Victor was unperturbed by it and kept going, fixing whatever Sean was pointing out while he was dancing. Yuri's feet soon stilled as he was too wrapped up in watching Victor dance. He hoped he could execute the reel steps just as Victor had. When Victor and the other Yuri had finished dancing, the next pair picked up the music and began their reel. Yuri turned his attention to his own feet, attempting to work out a piece of footwork.

"I can't believe he turned down Riverdance," one of the ladies whispered.

"What?!" another replied excitedly.

"Yeah...he said he wanted to compete one more year. And the producers said they would wait for him! I don't think they've done that with _anyone_ before him!"

"Well, how many champions can truly say they won Worlds five years in a row?"

"None that I know of."

Yuri couldn't help but zone in on the conversation as he practiced the first step slowly in his corner. What he wouldn't give to be sought after by the producers of Riverdance! He couldn't believe Victor had held them off for another year just for the chance to compete at Worlds one more time. Yuri wondered if presented with the same situation, he would make the same choice. _Probably not_ , Yuri thought. _But I have to win Worlds first to even be given the chance to decide something like that._

"I'm going to go dance with Steve," Phichit told Yuri as he shuffled off to the middle of the room to pick up the music.

Yuri paused in his own dancing and watched Phichit dance. As Yuri expected, Phichit was also very good. His dancing didn't look as graceful and athletic as Victor's but Yuri could see why he had groupies among the girls. Sean yelled out more corrections for Phichit while he danced than he had for Victor, and Yuri could tell by Phichit's expression that he was filing away the critiques to work on later. Phichit finished and came back to Yuri, breathing heavily. He grinned as Yuri went back to figuring out the steps of the reel.

"Do you have it?" Phichit asked as he took a swig of water from his water bottle.

Yuri nodded. "I think so."

"Don't be afraid to ask for help."

"I will."

Phichit walked away to give Yuri some space. Yuri concentrated on a movement that required a turn. He was able to complete it slowly, and then he went through the same movement several times while increasing the speed each time. He was able to get the element right on its own, but when he added it in to the rest of the step, Yuri struggled with it. He continued to practice it over and over, his frustration growing incrementally every time he messed up. He ran his fingers through his hair as he exhaled, telling himself he needed to calm down otherwise he wouldn't figure it out.

"Want some help?"

Yuri froze in his spot, his eyes trained to the floor. He could feel a slight tremble in his extremities as he slowly lifted his gaze toward the person standing in front of him. The smiling face of Victor Nikiforov was directly before him, with the moody blonde Russian not far behind. Yuri gasped and could feel a blush creeping across his cheekbones.

"I..." Yuri's voice failed him at the moment he least wanted it to. _Talk to him_! his mind was screaming at him.

When Yuri wasn't able to get out any other words, the blonde Yuri stepped forward and walked between the two with a scoff and deadly stare at Yuri. "Eh, leave him alone, Victor. He's not worth your time. He can't even get a simple combination right."

The blonde Yuri walked away, leaving Yuri feeling devastated at his ugly words. Victor laughed, which made Yuri return his gaze to the taller man. His eyes widened, wondering what Victor could possibly be laughing at. _Is Victor making fun of me? Does he agree with him_?

"Don't pay attention to him. He's just a perfectionist and has no patience for teaching others. He expects everyone to pick up steps as quickly as he does."

Victor's smile was so warm and genuine, and it made Yuri melt in place. His heart was racing, making him feel lightheaded from all the attention. His mouth was dry, and he moved his tongue around in an attempt to relieve the dryness. He wanted to speak, to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal that _the_ Victor Nikiforov was talking to him, but he was too flustered. He had spent so much time placing Victor on a pedestal that it seemed impossible that he would ever have the opportunity to talk to him or get to know him on a personal level.

"Are you okay?" Victor asked.

Yuri shook his head, trying to banish his fear. "Um...yeah. I just...I'm just working on this one part."

"Let me see," Victor said in an encouraging manner.

"Um...sure."

Yuri demonstrated the combination he had been having difficulty with. He wasn't getting the timing, and when he completed it, he looked to Victor with an expression that spoke of misery. Victor's smile was kind. Without a word, he showed Yuri the element followed by an explanation of the the timing. Yuri watched intently with the fleeting thought that he couldn't believe he was receiving some pointers from his idol. Yuri then attempted to copy what Victor had done. He felt that this trial was better, but there was still something to fix.

"You're really close. Practice it a few more times, and I'm sure you'll get it," Victor said, his Russian accent was heavy but musical.

"Thanks," Yuri replied.

"How long have you been here?" Victor asked.

"Um...since Thursday."

"Victor!" the other Yuri shouted across the room.

Victor turned and watched as Yuri gestured to him. "Oh, I guess it's my turn to dance again."

With that, Victor left. Yuri let out a shuddering breath, feeling sweat break out across his skin. He felt a presence behind him and turned to see Phichit grinning like a cat. Yuri didn't like his look.

"What?"

"How'd that go?"

"Fine."

"I'd say more than fine. I think..." Phichit lowered his voice conspiratorially. "I think you've got the hots for him."

Yuri looked positively scandalized. "I do not!"

Phichit's answering gaze stated, _Sure, whatever you say_. Yuri blushed.

"Phichit! You better be helping him or working on your reel! You're not going to place at All Irelands with your reel looking the way it does!" Sean barked.

Phichit stepped back and flashed Yuri a thumb up before concentrating on his own steps. Soon, everyone had danced their reels twice, and in that time, Yuri had practiced the right foot of the first step in time to the music with some success. Sean switched the music to slip jigs, and the guys stepped back into the corner to watch the ladies dance while they changed to their hard shoes. That was when Yuri met Steve. Steve was brown haired, brown eyed, and of slender build. He seemed nice, especially when Yuri had the blonde Yuri to compare him with.

There wasn't much conversation as they were expected to be quiet while the ladies were dancing. Steve made a quick introduction but was more focused on changing his shoes. The Russian Yuri continued to scowl, which made Yuri wonder what was going on with the moody teen.

"Sophie is so graceful when she dances this," Phichit said wistfully as he watched the girl twirl.

Victor smiled. "Did you ask her out yet?"

Phichit shook his head. "Not yet. I'm not ready for a relationship."

"But it's obvious you like her," Victor wheedled.

"Not everyone has girls throwing themselves at them like you do," Russian Yuri grumbled. "And stop talking about love. You're gonna make me puke."

Victor laughed, making Sean glance their way. Yuri looked to the floor quickly in apology, which made the Russian Yuri even more upset. "You should just go back to Japan. There's not enough room here for two Yuris."

"That was unkind," Victor warned the blonde.

"Whatever."

Victor rose to his feet with a knowing grin. "I think someone feels threatened."

Yuri looked at the Russian Yuri curiously. Threatening? That was the last adjective anyone would use to describe Yuri by any stretch of the imagination. Besides, it wasn't like the Russian Yuri had seen him dance yet, so he wasn't sure what could possibly make the teen feel that way towards him. The accusation made the Russian Yuri flush with anger, and he stood to confront Victor. Yuri rose as well, having finished putting his shoes on.

"Whatever, geezer," Yuri growled. "Like anyone could be threatened by that..."

"All right, I see you five are ready with your hard shoes," Sean called as the slip jig music ended. "Yuri-"

"Yes?" both responded. Both then looked at each other - Russian Yuri with a glare and the Japanese Yuri with a small smile.

"I guess I'll have to find a nickname for one of you," Sean said with a small laugh.

"What about we call Russian Yuri kitten?" Victor suggested with a laugh.

This did little to assuage the blonde Yuri's contempt. "I refuse to be called anything but my name!"

"How about Yurio?" Yuri suggested quietly.

"Yurio it is," Sean agreed.

"Why do _I_ have to be called Yurio? I was here first!" the teen exclaimed with a small stamp of his foot.

"Because I'm older," Yuri replied as he stepped past Yurio.

"Okay Yuri...I want you to show me your set." Yuri paled and felt his hands become sweaty with nerves. His eyes widened, which Sean noticed. "What's wrong?"

"I...I don't have one."

Sean frowned. "What do you mean?"

"My instructor...she never taught contemporary sets...just the traditional ones."

Sean sighed and dropped his head in his hands in exasperation. Yuri could hear the derisive snort come from Yurio, and it made him blush furiously. He felt like an utter failure again and wondered why he ever thought coming to England to become a world champion was a good idea. He groaned and let his eyes drift to the floor. Sean soon gathered his wits and sighed.

"Okay," his tone still betrayed annoyance. "What traditional sets do you know?"

"St. Patrick's Day, The Blackbird, Jockey to the Fair, and King of the Fairies," Yuri answered, hoping Sean would have him dance the easiest one.

"Dance King of the Fairies for me," Sean said as he walked to his phone to find the right music.

Yuri's eyes rose to the ceiling with a quiet groan. King of the Fairies was one of the more difficult sets, and the last thing he wanted was to mess up, especially since he was dancing in front of everyone. His gaze returned to the mirrors, and he could see everyone's expressions. He immediately felt as if he they were judging him, and his entire body tensed. The first violin strains of the music began, and Yuri forced himself to focus on the counts.

He began to dance, the rhythm coming to him easily. He got through the majority of the first step on his right foot before missing the timing of a slow treble. He visibly cringed at his mistake but continued on. As the dance progressed, he missed a few more beats and almost lost his balance during one of the boxes. His face burned with embarrassment for he knew he could dance better, but having to dance while everyone was watching was overloading his nerves. He finished the dance and immediately looked to Sean. The instructor sighed, but clearly didn't look too pleased.

"Clearly you have potential, and I'm sure you've danced that dance better." Yuri nodded. "You need to work on your confidence."

Yuri nodded as he looked to the floor. "Yeah."

Yuri shuffled his way back to the other men, refusing to make eye contact with Yurio. He already felt horrible about his dancing, and he didn't need Yurio to confirm his feelings for him. He quickly glanced toward Victor who looked thoughtful as he stepped forward to complete his set. Yuri went to his water bottle and took a drink, feeling miserable. He just wanted to sink into the floor and disappear. He wished he could rewind and dance again because he knew he was capable of dancing that particular set well.

"It's okay, Yuri," Phichit soothed as he approached. "Sean just hates traditional sets. He'll give you something else to learn. It's no big deal."

Yuri couldn't respond. He just nodded and concentrated on his water bottle. He wanted class to end soon so he could go back to the flat and forget this embarrassing introduction to the McNicholas School.

* * *

Ceili dances are group dances, and the next chapter will feature more of them as this dance class continues. They type of ceili is denoted by the number of people dancing in it. For example, an 8-hand reel will have 8 people dancing in it.

Slip jigs are traditionally only performed by women because the movements are considered too graceful for men to complete.

The next chapter will involve more dancing (of course) and a chance for Yuri and Victor to get to know each other a little more. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

For the rest of the hour and a half devoted to solos, Yuri remained in the corner watching everyone complete their hornpipes and treble jigs. He was still feeling embarrassed by his subpar performance of King of the Fairies and didn't want to subject himself to further scrutiny, especially from Yurio. He decided watching the steps and attempting to pick up certain elements was better than trying to showcase what he did know.

Once the hour and a half was over, the students from both rooms were ushered into the main room as the teachers worked to open the partition. All of the students began to chat with each other, the sound creating a dull roar in the room. Yuri, again, felt awkward being around people who were mostly strangers. He found himself drifting towards the windows to look out onto the street. The sun was shining, and he watched people walk by in casual clothes with light spring jackets. Several held take away coffee cups in their hands and were moving at a relatively easy pace as most people had nowhere to be on Saturday. It was - and wasn't - like Tokyo.

"Hey! How're you holding up?"

Yuri turned his head to his right to see Phichit standing beside him. He flashed him a quick smile before returning his attention to the street. "All right, I guess."

"Don't pay attention to Yurio. He's one salty guy."

Yuri quirked an eyebrow at Phichit, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. "Salty?"

Phichit giggled. "Yeah. It means...pissed; angry."

Yuri snorted with laughter. "That fits."

"Yeah...but anyway...don't let him get to you. Just remember that you're new here, and you're gonna need some time to learn everything. It's okay to make mistakes."

Yuri heaved a sigh. "I guess so."

Phichit didn't know what else to say to cheer his roommate up. Instead, he pulled out his phone and opened Instagram. "Hey...are you on Instagram?"

Yuri faced Phichit once more. "Yeah, but I don't use it much."

Phichit gasped dramatically as if Yuri was committing a serious crime. "What?! You _have_ to!"

"Why?"

Phichit shrugged. "I don't know...it's just what we do! Where else are we gonna share silly pictures of our adventures?"

Yuri smiled and rolled his eyes as he pulled his phone from his pocket. He opened the barely used app and hit the magnifying glass icon. "What's your username?"

"Phichit+chu with a plus sign between the two words." Yuri typed it in and then showed Phichit the results. "The first one," Phichit confirmed.

"There...added you."

"Yay! It's official! We're best friends now!"

Yuri laughed as a light blush filled his cheeks. "Okay..."

Two loud claps sounded through the room, and the chatter died down as everyone turned their attention to Sean and a middle-aged woman that Yuri assumed was the assistant instructor. "All right! We are ready to begin ceilis!"

Everyone filed into the room through both doors, and most took up a spot along the walls, waiting for further instruction. Yuri did the same, making sure he stayed close to Phichit. The others from his class were also nearby, and Yuri tried his best to ignore the fact that Victor was mere feet away. The instructors entered the room, and all the students quieted any continuing conversation.

"All right. Let's start with The Three Tunes. I want eight of my champs in one group and eight of the novice/prizewinners in another. Champs, since there are five men, I need one to volunteer to sit out," Sean instructed.

"I will," Yurio grumbled.

Sean nodded. "Thanks. The four of you...come out to the floor," he added as he motioned to Yuri, Phichit, Victor, and Steve.

Yuri's heart began to pound hard against his ribs with a slight rise of his anxiety. _I'm going to be dancing in the same dance as Victor!_

"Yuri, is there a spot you're used to dancing?" Sean asked.

"It doesn't matter. I can dance top, bottom, or side."

Sean smiled in approval, which warmed Yuri's heart. "Great! Take a side."

Once the men had situated themselves into a square, four of the girls from their class stood beside them. Yuri noticed that Victor had chosen the men's spot across from him, and he tried hard to ignore the possibility that Victor would watch every move he made. He turned his attention to his partner instead, who turned out to be Sophie. She grinned up at him.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself so far," she said sincerely.

"Well...I'll feel better when I know all my steps."

"I'm sure you'll catch on," she replied with a wide smile. "Hey...are you doing anything tonight?"

Yuri felt like her question sounded like she was fishing for a date, which made his eyes widen with surprise. "Uh...no?"

"A bunch of us were going to the pub later for drinks and a seisiun. You're more than welcome to come."

"Sophie!" Sean barked. "Now's not the time to pick up a date!"

She flushed and turned her attention to the center of the floor. She grasped Yuri's hand to prepare for the start of the dance.

"When do you all point and lift your hands?"

"Five."

"Thanks."

"As you all know, The Three Tunes gets its name from the three songs that are played through the length of the dance. Does anyone remember the names of the songs?" Sean questioned.

"Haste to the Wedding!" one novice called out.

"Leslie's Hornpipe!" another shouted.

"The German Beau!"

"Good! Let's start the music and get the dance going!"

The music started, and everyone immediately began to count. Yuri attempted to ignore Victor staring at him from across the way, but he knew that part of dancing well in the ceili was watching your mirror across from you. Yuri glanced briefly at Victor, and noticed the man had a dazzling smile on his face. Yuri gulped, suddenly feeling flustered. He tried to tamp those feelings down because they wouldn't help him dance. On the count of five, everyone raised their arms to the side with elbows bent and created a circle. On the next eight count, the dancers started dancing to the left around in a circle.

It didn't take long for Yuri to forget the fact that Victor was dancing across from him. The movements of the dance came easily to him as muscle memory took over, and he felt his heart leap with joy as the ladies came together in the center of the square to dance in a smaller circle. When they came back to their partners, everyone clapped twice and switched spots with their partners. Yuri couldn't help but smile.

Next, the men took a turn in the center of the square, and Yuri was now dancing even closer to Victor, though the man remained across from him. Victor's blue eyes sparkled with his smile, and Yuri felt his breath catch for a brief moment in his throat. _Beautiful..._ He returned to his spot to clap twice and switch places with his partner once more.

As the dance continued, Yuri realized that he was having fun. The grin on his face was unmistakable. He would occasionally steal glances toward Victor, but the presence of his idol did little to dampen his mood. For the first time that day, Yuri felt confident about what he was doing, and the little mistakes he made didn't bother him. When the dance was finished, everyone pointed their right foot in front of them. Everyone then broke apart to face Sean for feedback.

"Yuri, you'll just need to learn some stylistic differences, but otherwise, it was really nice."

"Thank you," Yuri said with a slight bow.

"Everyone needs to work on making sharp movements. I want this dance to be clean." Everyone nodded. "You lot go sit. I need the next two groups up to dance!"

An all female group from the champion class got up followed closely by a novice group. Yuri settled himself against the wall to watch the next groups dance the same ceili. Sophie came to Yuri's right side, which made him tense slightly with discomfort.

"So...my offer still stands," she said slyly. "You should see more of London."

Yuri squirmed uncomfortably. "I don't know..."

"What?" Phichit jumped in.

"I'm inviting him out tonight," Sophie explained.

"I don't think..." Yuri began.

"Yeah! Come out with us! It's such a great time!"

"I...don't really-"

"Please?" Phichit wheedled. "I'll be there. And you won't have to stay the whole time. Just come out for a drink or two."

Yuri was having an internal argument with himself. He liked seisiuns and had attended a few in Tokyo. He enjoyed listening to the traditional music and having the chance to freestyle dance with friends. These previous experiences were what was persuading Yuri to go this evening. What was holding him back was the fact that the only person he would know there was Phichit - and he didn't even know him that well to begin with.

"Well? What do you say? It's the perfect way for us to get to know you better," Sophie's voice cut through Yuri's thoughts.

Yuri's desire to be in a somewhat familiar atmosphere won out. "O-okay then," Yuri responded.

Sophie's answering grin was huge. "Great!"

The rest of ceili class passed quickly. Yuri danced one more time with Yurio subbing for Steve in the dance. Yurio had groused about how much he hated dancing ceilis, that he much preferred solos, but Yuri didn't let it dampen his enjoyment of the dance. As everyone was filing out of the room, Sean called Yuri over.

Yuri approached the man. "Yes?"

"How was your first class?"

"Well...it's not what I expected, but I'm willing to learn everything as quickly as I can."

"Good. I saw you working to learn the steps, and I'm impressed with how quickly you do pick up things. You'll be ready to compete in no time. Now, in order for you to dance as a preliminary champion, we have to change your set. No traditional sets anymore unless you want to do them for fun."

Yuri nodded. "I thought Phichit's set was very nice."

"It's a good fit for him," Sean agreed. "However...I think you're capable of dancing something much more challenging."

"O-oh...really?" The waver in Yuri's voice betrayed the shock he was feeling.

"Victor!" Sean called.

Yuri turned his head to watch Victor pause at the doorway before he made his way over to the pair. Yuri felt his heart hammering against his chest. Victor's stance was easy and confident - a nonchalant smile on his lips. Yuri felt like he was going to have a stroke on the spot. It was enough to dance across from Victor without real interaction, but it was quite another to be the center of the man's attention.

"I want Yuri to learn your set."

Yuri's eyes widened. "W-what?!"

"Sure thing!" Victor's response was bright.

"The name of the music is The Charlady, speed 69. Find the music, listen to it to get used to the melody, and then I want you to watch Victor to pick up the steps," Sean instructed.

Yuri could feel his palms become damp from sweat. He wanted to protest - how could he dance Victor's _incredible_ set? It was one of the most elaborate dances he had ever seen with complex rhythms. It almost felt like he was being set up for failure - a punishment for even thinking he could dance at Victor's level. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Is something wrong?"

Yuri closed his mouth and vigorously shook his head. "N-no!"

Sean smiled. "Good. See you next week at class."

With that, Sean exited the room leaving Victor and Yuri there. Victor continued to smile upon Yuri, making the younger man blush furiously. Yuri glanced down toward the floor.

"Want to see the set before we leave for the day?"

"Uh..." Yuri quickly glanced at Victor before looking toward the door. "I think I'll look for the music first...um, excuse me..."

With that, Yuri walked as quickly as he could out of the room. He couldn't stomach the idea of having a private lesson with Victor right now, and it didn't matter that Victor was looking at him in utter confusion. He could feel his cheeks aflame as he made his way to the cubby with his sneakers and dance bag. Phichit stood nearby, his eyes curious. Yuri avoided his gaze as he ripped his shoes off.

"Yuri?"

"Nothing. I'm okay...just...he wants me to dance Charlady!"

It took a moment for Phichit to process what Yuri had said before he laughed. Yuri whipped his head toward Phichit. Yuri felt extremely annoyed that his flatmate was laughing at his distress. Phichit noticed Yuri's reaction and stopped with a shake of his head.

"Yuri, I think you're overreacting."

"But I'm _not_!" Yuri protested. He figured Phichit wouldn't understand. "Charlady is _Victor's_ dance! I'll look like a fool trying to match him!"

Phichit's mirth was tempered by Yuri's obvious distress. He sighed and shook his head, stepping closer to place a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "Yuri, you need to take a few deep breaths and listen to me for a minute. The Charlady is music that _anyone_ can dance to. No one can lay claim to it. You're being silly if you think it's Victor's dance. Second, no one will think you're copying him. You have your own style and interpretation of the steps - Charlady is just as much yours as it is Victor's. You're not doing yourself any favors comparing yourself to him."

"But-"

"Yuri, you're a _good_ dancer. Your jumps are _amazing_. I wish I could get the same height on mine!"

Yuri was temporarily pulled out of his racing thoughts. "Thanks."

"You have your strengths and Victor has his. Stop...selling yourself short."

Yuri wasn't completely convinced, and on top of that, he was surprised that Phichit had caught on to his insecurities so quickly. He nodded, deciding to say what he knew Phichit was looking for. "Okay."

Phichit's grin was wide. "Great. So let's go back and grab some lunch. Forget about this morning...tonight is gonna be awesome!"

* * *

Victor was dumbfounded. There really was no other word for it. He stood in the doorway of the studio, listening to the Japanese Yuri's mini meltdown. It was both endearing and heart shattering. It was endearing because it was clear that Yuri was a fan - a big one - of Victor's Irish Dance career. All of his actions during class made complete sense to Victor now. What was heart shattering was the complete lack of confidence Yuri appeared to have in himself.

Victor had to admit that he hadn't been watching Yuri too closely during class. Sure, he had watched his rendition of King of the Fairies and despite the mistakes, he thought it was quite good. During ceili class, it was clear that Yuri loved to dance - the joy was evident in his movements and his face. Based on traditional dances, it was hard to tell if Yuri had the potential to be an elite dancer. This was something Victor would have to find out for himself.

He waited until the two Asian men left the studio before he went to retrieve his own belongings. As he slipped into his street shoes, Victor's thoughts meandered around Japanese Yuri. If he was honest with himself, he would admit that he was instantly drawn in by Yuri's infectious smile as he danced The Three Tunes, and he was having difficulty reconciling the vibrant Yuri of The Three Tunes with the Yuri he had just overheard.

As he left he studio, Victor pulled out his phone and opened up Messenger to text Sophie.

 _There's a seisiun tonight?_

 _Sophie: Yeah! Wanna come?_

 _Who else is going?_

 _Sophie: Phichit, Steve, Cassie, Yurio, and Yuri_

 _Sophie: Shannon said she'll probably be late. She's working until 7_

Victor snorted with laughter at Sophie's use of Russian Yuri's new nickname. _I'm guessing Yurio will be our keeper since he's too young to drink_

 _Sophie: Haha! He'll make sure we get on the right train_

 _Fitzgerald's?_

 _Sophie: You bet! See you at 7!_

Victor tucked his phone into his pocket as he walked the street back to his flat. He was mostly looking forward to seeing Japanese Yuri there and getting to know him outside of dance class. He was really hoping to see more of the carefree Yuri he had seen during ceili class - it was that Yuri that intrigued him much more than the one he saw dancing King of the Fairies. _Tonight is going to be fun..._


End file.
